peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 February 1988 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-02-13 ; Comments *Peel mentions his car being broken down so many times. *Peel was supposed to play Kicker Conspiracy by The Fall, but instead played Neighbourhood Of Infinity. *Peel plays a record by the Marxist Brothers given to him by Andy Kershaw. *Peel was so excited to get a letter from a listener on these programmes, that he framed it on his wall. *Peel claims that Marc Bolan gave him a tape of Hippie Gumbo, and assumed that he had the only copy of it in the world. *Peel plays the whole of side 2 of the Disappointments single. Last week, he played side 1. *Peel plays a wrong speed moment from fIREHOSE, before correcting it. Tracklisting * File 1 *Primitives: Crash (7") RCA *feedtime: Don't Tell Me (7" - Don't Tell Me / Small Talk) Aberrant *Fall: Neighbourhood Of Infinity (Live) (album - In: Palace Of Swords Reversed) Cog Sinister *Marxist Brothers: Mumwe Wangu (album - Afrika) Musi-Oa-Tunya *Legitimate Reason: Don't Close Your Eyes (7" - Legitimate Reason) Plus *Chosen Two: Yo Swift (12" - This Is Talent) Rohit *John's Children: Hippie Gumbo (12" - Midsummers Night's Scene) Bam-Caruso *Birdhouse: Rev It Up (12") Vinyl Solution *Half Japanese: Sex At Your Parents' House (album - Music To Strip By) 50 Trillion Watts *Liz Torres: Mama's Revenge (Spanish Mamma's Revenge Version) (12" - Mama's Boy) State Street *Pink Noise: Thin End Of The Wedge (7") Reasonable *27 Devils Joking: Where's Bo Diddley When We Need Him (album - Actual Toons) Fundamental * Bo Diddley: Mumblin' Guitar (album - Have Guitar, Will Travel) Checker * Generic: The Death Of An Era (7" - The Spark Inside) Flat Earth * Kanda Bongo Man: E' mame (album - Amour Fou / Crazy Love) Hannibal *'File 2' *Disappointments: Big Fat Boss Man / No Pot / P.U.P. / Putting It Off / Credit Due / Wishing Well / Did It Wrong / Next To Impossible / Hint To Move / Mama Done Told Me (7" - Better You Than Me) An Ice Pick *Made In Poland: Nieskazitelna Twarz (7") Tonpress *Kid 'N' Play: Do This My Way (Instrumental) (12") Cooltempo *fIREHOSE: Soon (album - If'n) SST *Big Deal: L.B.G.Stands for Lucas Bain Gang. (7" - Very Mysterious E.P.) Self-Destruct *Fantasy Club: Mystery Girl (Set Me Free) (12") International House *U.V's: Stockholm (album - Crayon Jungle) Zinger *Fabian: Hound Dog Man (v/a album - Bobby Sox to Stockings) MGM *Wedding Present: The Boy Can Wait (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Bastard Kestrel: Drinking Suicidal (7" - Cor Trance) Goldhanger *Parakeets: My Heart Tells Me (v/a album - The Best Of Angletone Atlas Records) Relic *Twang: Snapback (12") Ron Johnson *H.D.Q.Stands for Hung, Drawn & Quartered.: Positive Attitude (album - You Suck!) Meantime *Son Of Sam And The Good Shepherds: Moan Bloody Moan (album - Rich And Famous - Eight Songs Of Greed) Rouska *Delmore Brothers & Wayne Raney: Down Home Boogie (album - When They Let The Hammer Down) Bear Family File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-02-13A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-02-13B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:55:40 * 2) 0:55:32 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo ; Footnotes Category:Radio Bremen Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment